


The Tides that Bind

by virberos



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternative Universe - Mermaid, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Kyrie (Devil May Cry), Mentioned Nero (Devil May Cry), Underwater kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virberos/pseuds/virberos
Summary: The Red Grave Aquarium’s newest exhibit catches more than just the eyes of the local populace. It catches the heart of his keeper, Dante Sparda.And with his heart, the desire to see him happy.
Relationships: Credo/Dante (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 13





	The Tides that Bind

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to FuryEclipse for getting me into rarepair hell. She also owns Cordelia.

In the morning light, the waves looked absolutely beautiful. 

Of course, it was merely the surface of the largest tank of the Red Grave Aquarium. Dante knew the tank, and the aquarium itself, like the back of his hand. And today was going to be something really special: the introduction of merpeople to the Red Grave Aquarium. From what he knew, these three merpeople were from the seas of Italy, used to warm salt water, and were rescued from Fortuna. From what he was told, they were once the personal property of the Pope-like figure of the island, Sanctus. However, after a rather public scandal of illegal experimentation on humans amongst other disgusting accusations that proved true when the courts got involved, the merpeople were taken to Red Grave City.

Mostly for their protection. 

Two of the merpeople, a younger male and the only female, were obviously bonded. From what he could gather, they were named Nero and Kyrie, names they chose for themselves rather than the names given to them by Sanctus (Angelo and Siena. Dante liked Nero and Kyrie better). Even if it wasn’t as plain as day to see from their behaviour, their very scales reflected their bond. The younger male had her golden scales in a ring around the tip of his tail and the only female had brilliant sky blue scales in the same place. They would be the only two that would be widely available to the public (provided they came out of their hiding holes, of which there were numerous).

But not the older male that came with them: A more guarded merman named Credo.

Well, if what Dante heard about Credo was true, he was surprised Credo wasn’t paranoid about any human he met. Credo had been the subject of abuse that, to be honest, was sickening to read. But rehabilitating him would be a more timely affair and separating a pod (however small it may be) long-term was a terrible idea. Credo was also the one who violently fought against those who brought him here to the point where he had to be sedated just to be transferred safely. 

Dante lifted himself up from the edge of the main saltwater tank. While Nero and Kyrie were worried about Credo’s health (for good reason), Credo was in no shape to be placed in the main tank with the rest of his podmates. As he meandered through the aquarium’s halls to where Credo was staying (a far smaller tank in comparison but a temporary home while he recuperated from the wounds of his abuse), Dante’s mind wandered to the elusive and temperamental merman. He hoped the handsome merman would recover. From what he gathered from pictures and testimonies, Kyrie and Credo were siblings while Nero was from an unknown breed of merpeople. 

Dante opened the door and found one very wet room and a broody merman laying at the bottom of the tank. He let out a sigh as he meandered over to his tank. The merman’s amber eyes glowered at him before he slowly surfaced to properly speak with him.

“Take me back to my pod. Now.” He growled. Dante let out a sigh.

“No can do.” Dante held up his hands. “You’re in no state to go to them right now.” He walked over to the (waterproof) papers that detailed his condition and recommended diet. He glanced to the grumpy merman. 

“Are they OK.” Credo asked. 

“Fine as can be. They came in a lot better than you. I guess you protected them as much as you could.” Dante replied. “There’s plenty of hiding places for them so they don’t have to be stared and gawked at all day long, stuff for them to do in the kelp, fish to talk to.” He paused. “Do fish have interesting conversations?”

“...not that I know of.” Credo admitted. Dante frowned as he began to prepare Credo’s meal of salt-water fish, making sure to slip in the necessary vitamins in order to aid in his recovery. “There were no fish in our old...residence.” Dante nodded at that information. He glanced to Credo, noting the scars that marred his body. Perhaps a side-effect of what those sorry excuses of ‘keepers’ they used to deal with? 

“Mind telling me what they fed you?” He asked, trying to start conversation with him. Credo was quiet for a few moments.

“...kelp. Kelp and seaweed.” 

“...just that?” Dante turned to give him a surprised stare. “No meat? No variation? Nothing?” Credo nodded. “...well. Shit. And I thought I was bad.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I might be the type of guy that eats pizza and sundaes all day long but even I know that that’s not healthy.” Before Credo could point out the hypocrisy with his statement, he added “And I know that sounds like bullshit from me but it’s true.” 

“...you’re a strange human.” 

“And you’re getting a proper meal.” Dante produced the fishy meal, taking it to Credo. Using his expert keeping skills, the vitamins and medicine needed for his recovery were hidden. He wondered if he actually needed to hide it as well as he did, given the intense look Credo had on the fresh fish. The moment he handed it over to the merman, he watched as he ate the fish with a ravenous hunger. He laughed as he watched him eat. Credo glared at him. He took the metal plate he had yanked out of Dante’s hands and threw it at his head. Dante caught it easily. “Rude.”

“Pig.” Credo narrowed his eyes at Dante. Dante stood up and put the tray away, marking off his feeding for the day. “I hope you drown.”

“Cute. Is that a date?” Dante turned to wink at Credo. Credo let out a growl and splashed him with water as he dove back down into his tank. Dante shrugged and went back to work.

_Is eating normally, attitude aside. Expected reunion within a week_

* * *

Dante loved reunions. 

He watched from the viewing platform backstage as the pod cuddle-clinged together, as if they feared being parted again. Kyrie was hiding under her brother, held by her mate. Both of them held by Credo’s wings, a part of Credo’s physiology that confused him and the other keepers. However, it wasn’t hurting him, the other keepers or Credo himself, so Dante chalked it up to something that was just part of Credo. As for the merman himself, the hour Credo had a clear bill of health was when Dante gave the order for Credo to be reunited with Nero and Kyrie. It made him happy to see Credo, who had arrived just the week prior scarred and paranoid of anyone that wasn’t his siblings to a healthy merman. As he leaned against the railing with a lazy smile on his face, his eyes wandered to Credo. The merman was beautiful, in body and in heart. Protecting his siblings through the abuse in Fortuna, fighting for his life to protect them, always worried about them… Dante was reminded of his own adopted daughter, Cordelia. He knew he would rend heaven and earth if she ever got hurt. 

“Papa.” Dante glanced up, watching as Cordelia walked across the platform. He beamed at his daughter, the cutest scarlet bow tied in her black hair. He remembered, back in her youth, how long it was. Now, for the air of professionalism, it was cut to just above her shoulders. She also had to wear the standard coat, button-up shirt, and pencil skirts to her knees for her station as the head marine veterinarian. Underneath the skirt was pants and boots more akin to Dante’s style. Regardless of what she wore, he would always see her as his little girl, in dresses and frills and always clinging to his side with a smile. “Papa?”

“Hm? Sorry, got lost in the sauce.” 

“Staring at the fishes again or have you been charmed by the siren’s song?” She laughed gently.

“Siren’s song? Tch, Kyrie isn’t singing for anyone except her bonded mate.” Dante smiled at his daughter before looking back at the merfolk slumbering away.

“I ain't talking about her song.” She said, leaning on him with a smile. “I’m talking about his song, the angel fish’s as you nicknamed him.”

“Well, he’s an angel alright, when he’s not pissy that his stomach’s empty.” Cordelia laughed warmly at the joke and kissed his head softly.

“You know Papa… if you want to date him, I'm ok with it.” Dante nearly stumbled off the platform.

“Woah woah woah woah!” He held up his hands. “Who said I wanted to date him?”

“Papa, you’re giving him extra attention.” Before Dante could interrupt, she continued. “You _hardly_ pay attention unless it’s someone you like being around or genuinely care for deeper than just them being a friend.” Cordelia grinned innocently

“...dammit. It’s...Cordelia, it’s more complicated than that. They’re not gonna stay forever.” He sighed. “They’re only here until they’re healthy enough to go back out to sea. Once they’re back in their homes…” He trailed off. 

“Papa, you have a weird but unique way of being remembered by someone. Besides…” She glanced around before leaning closer to Dante. “You didn't hear this from me but...you’re the only keeper to get close to Credo’s tank without issues. He doesn't snap at you when you feed him nor he doesn't growl or act territorial around you. Instead he...well, he doesn’t try to bite your hands off or smack your face with his tail. That’s why I've told the other keepers to back off his tank and give you full access to it. Credo likes you, he just needs a bit of that ol’ man charm to win him over.” Cordelia snickered, patting his shoulder. 

Dante ran a hand through his silver hair with a smirk. “Ol’ man charm, huh…” 

“That doesn't mean do the stupid Dr. Faust dance.” She laughed. “Last time you did that you almost slipped on wet cement! Vergil never let you live it down for a week.”

“Only because he tried the same thing with Cass at their vow renewal ceremony and ate shit!” Dante added. “Although the booze might’ve had something to do with it. Anyways, I’ll think of something.” 

“You always do. You are my Papa after all.” She grinned, throwing him a finger gun, pulling the imaginary trigger. “Jackpot.”

“Jackpot.” Dante did the same, clicking his tongue at the pull of the imaginary trigger. Cordelia giggled, hugging him tightly.

“I love you Papa, I’m glad to see you smiling again.” He grinned, giving her a quick peck on her head as he squished her back.

“Love you too, my little magpie.” She smiled and walked off, with a pep in her step. A few minutes later, he faintly heard her disappointed voice come out because someone screwed up. Dante chuckled and shook his head. Not his problem. Nope, he had other problems to worry about. Dante returned his gaze to the slumbering Credo, mentally meandering back down his own thoughts.

_‘Ol’ man charm…’_

* * *

Dante hummed as he prepared Credo’s dinner, able to sense the merman’s intense stare from his feeding tank, a little ways away from the main tank that the pod resided in. While the trio were as healthy as can be, the current trouble with the rehabilitation staff was finding an appropriate (hidden) place to send the merpeople off to, so that they wouldn’t be poached or kidnapped again. Part of that discussion was weighing if keeping them at the Red Grave Aquarium would be safer for them than the open ocean, where the unknown lay. 

But Dante wasn’t really interested in that. His job was making sure the merpeople in their care ate their food and took all their vitamins like good fish. 

Dante stepped back, stretching. He winced at the cracks and creaking in his back. “Dammit, I’m not that old…” He grumbled. He heard the door open and glanced back, watching as Cordelia walked in. “Magpie!” He chirped, beaming at the sight of his little girl. 

“Hi Papa! What’s got you in a good mood?” She hummed, poking his shoulder.

“Seeing you, of course.” He said happily, picking up the tray of fish to take to Credo’s tank. Credo was watching Cordelia intently, his gaze steady on her as he surfaced. “Credo, be nice. That’s my kid.” 

“Your...kid?” Credo tilted his head a little.

“I guess you’d call them guppies or something.” Dante shrugged as Credo began to eat. 

“Indeed.” Credo said between mouthfuls of fish. “But why do you and her look nothing alike?”

“I adopted her.” Dante explained simply. 

“My original parents...not nice to me so Papa stepped in to take me. I’ve been his daughter since.” Cordelia added. “Also, your sister is really nice.” Credo blushed a little at the compliment to his sibling. He carefully handed the tray back to Dante, who whistled appreciatively.

“Cool, I’m not getting a hunk of metal tossed to my head!” He beamed at the merman, putting the tray away. Credo slid back under the water’s surface. Dante put the tray away and returned back to the edge of the tank. He didn’t notice Cordelia had pushed a chair out, his foot getting caught on it. He yelped as he tripped, landing in the tank’s ice cold water.

Dante flailed uselessly in the water, the ice chilling him to his very core. He felt strong arms grab him, Credo immediately in his vision. He stopped struggling, staring at the merman, his savior. He didn’t know how much time had passed before his lungs began to burn for air, something that Credo seemed to notice immediately. He leaned down, pressing his lips against his. 

_‘Wait, he’s kissing me!’_ Dante thought, surprised before relaxing. _‘Please don’t stop.’_ His arms wrapped around Credo, being careful of the wings. Credo’s (forked? Dante wasn’t sure, too focused on how soft his lips were) tongue pressed at his lips, prying his mouth open. Fresh oxygen seared through his system. Dante closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss. 

He only realized he was above the water when Credo let go of him.

Two warm jackets were wrapped around Dante, shielding him from the chill of the room. He blinked, seeing Cordelia in front of his face, worry so plain to see. He only faintly smiled.

“His lips were soft.” Cordelia laughed at his answer to a question that he obviously didn’t hear.

“Congrats on your first kiss Papa. I told you that ol' man charm would work.” She ruffled his wet hair as she hugged him close, trying to warm him up. “But next time, wear a wetsuit when you fall for your mer. Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

The decision was made: keep the merpeople in the Red Grave Aquarium for their safety. 

Dante, for one, loved the decision. The powers that be spun it as a ‘the three are too well-known to be released safely into open water without being poached or kidnapped again to be a rich man’s pet’ but Dante wondered if Cordelia had any sway with the decision to keep the three. He liked the decision because he liked Credo so dang much. He would’ve been heartbroken if Credo had been returned to the sea along with Nero and Kyrie. Not that anyone would know, of course, he could hide his emotions with a smile and a bad joke (except Cordelia. She knew him too well, after all he did raise her too well). 

So, when he met Credo in his feeding tank, a big grin on his face, Credo seemed to notice his good mood.

“Did something happen?” He asked with a tone that implied he knew exactly what he was going to say.

“Well, you three are staying put.” Dante said as he prepared Credo’s meal. 

“...good. I would be upset if I had to leave my bondmate behind.” 

“Your bondmate, huh…” Dante murmured, his hand slowing down. It sounded nice. He glanced up to Credo, who was looking rather worried.

“Do you not want it?”

“Huh? Oh, no, it’s not that. It just sounded nice is all.” He heard the movement of water, perhaps Credo’s attempt at getting closer to him.

“Did you not have one before?” Credo asked. “Someone like you should have potential bondmates lining up for your love.” Dante let out a hard laugh.

“Yeah, except I have shitty luck with women.” He brought Credo’s meal to him. Credo took the tray but didn’t eat right away. He seemed to ponder over what Dante said.

“If swimming up one river produces only struggle, then perhaps swimming up a less volatile river would be a better idea.” Credo said. Dante tilted his head a little at that. Credo made a face. “What I mean to say is, if you claim to have horrible luck with women, perhaps you're luckier with men.” 

“...like you?” Dante asked with a grin. Credo smiled a little, leaning up to place the plate on a nearby table. He returned to Dante, leaning over the edge of the tank.

“If you wish it.” Credo replied, lifting himself up so he was a breath away from Dante’s face. Dante smirked before closing the gap between them with a kiss, his hand threading through Credo’s brown hair. His fingers grazed Credo’s feather-like ear tips, earning a shudder from the merman. Dante glanced back, visibly concerned.

“Did I hurt you?”

“No, not at all.” Credo panted, his face flushed. “It’s just...my ear tips are quite sensitive.” Dante smirked at that, a smirk that did not escape Credo. He promptly splashed him with ice-cold water. “Don’t even think about it.”

“I’m not! I promise!” He took the forgotten fish and handed it back to Credo. “I’ll go dry off, you should eat.” Credo nodded and began to eat. Dante lingered for a little longer, watching as fangs tore into the fish to devour and consume.

_‘Damn, wish I had those on me.’_ His thoughts betrayed him. Dante let out a nervous chuckle as he walked away from the edge of the tank to the sink to wash his hands and wipe the cold water off him. He glanced back to Credo from the sink, still eating. As he finished washing his hands and wiping the cold water off his face, he noticed Credo leaving some fish meat out. He raised an eyebrow as Credo placed the tray back on the table. “Not hungry?”

“No, it’s for you.” Credo said. Dante tilted his head a little. “You’re my bondmate, I have to take care of you.” 

“I...OH!” He suddenly got it. “Uh, sorry Credo, I can’t eat them. They’re specifically prepared for you and your pod.” Credo frowned at that. “But you know what I can take?” He leaned forward over the tank, a smirk on his face. 

“And what is that?” Credo asked, a knowing smile creasing his lips. 

“Kisses, angelfish. I do like kisses.” Dante winked. Credo chuckled, leaning close to give him the kiss he so preferred, before suddenly pulling him into the water. Dante yelped in surprise before Credo silenced that yelp with a kiss. Dante could only let out a muffled laugh, kissing back his beloved merman in the water that didn’t feel as cold as it used to feel.


End file.
